A Baby is Born/Transcript
Magnus's Apartment : Elisabeth: Well, you will be a grandfather in a couple of days! (Chazarrae and Elisabeth both chuckle) : Magnus: Can you people like seriously not do this right here? I'm trying to get in my last few daddy free days before my little witch's is born. (Elisabeth rolls her eyes at Magnus) : Jeffery: What I think my brother is trying to say, He can't wait for the little bundle of joy to be born. : Magnus: What? Never in my life said that.(Magnus pulls the covers over him and goes back to sleep) : Chazarrae: Get up. You are going shopping with Lizzy! (Magnus Groans, and gets dressed) : Elisabeth: You do know how to boss people around. (Chazarinn kisses Elisabeth on the head) : Magnus: Please, don't make me do this! (Michael chuckles, and Magnus hits him on the shoulder) The Mall : Magnus: Why did you make me do this? and I would rather wear my clothes! : Elisabeth: Because we are having a baby, and she is almost due! : Magnus: Yeah but, you could have done this by yourself? : Elisabeth: I need an opinion. : Magnus: Pink and Glitter (Elisabeth laughs) :Magnus: I'm serious. I am going to teach our daughter's about glitter Caius's Mansion : Caius's: La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie (Caius's is chanting and applying oil on Elisabeth's womb blessing his niece and unborn granddaughter's) : Caius's: The baby is a witch. May I warn you, the little one's will be hunted, but as long as you stay under our protection you and the babies, cannot be touched.(Caius kisses Elisabeth and whispers in her ear.) : Magnus: (Holds Elisabeth to his chest and places his hand on her stomach) : Magnus: (Magnus speaks in Chthonian) :Elisabeth: You really think we can protect them? : Caius: (Caius sighs and chuckles at his niece, and kneels.) Of course we can protect him. Did you forget, we are also part warlock? Magnus's Apartment : Elisabeth: Dad, i'm feeling sick. : Caius: (Caius super speeds over to the couch and sits next to her.) Let me feel your head.You don't look good. You have a fever. : Chazarrae: You need rest. The more you don't rest, the more the babies is going to take your magic. : Magnus: Why the hell are the babies taking her magic? : Caius: Language! the babies can hear everything. : Caius: They need the mother's magic to survive. : Jeffery: So my father is playing doctor Bane? : Caius: Motus (Sending Michael out of the room) : Caius: My magic is wearing off. Her pain is coming back. : Brandon: King Chazarrae, King Caius, Magnus, Jeffery and Elisabeth? This brings me no joy, Kaiaphas, i'm sorry for what is about to happen. (Magnus stands in front of Elisabeth and his eyes turn yellow) : Caius: (Stands by his niece's side) The Baby's Nursery : Magnus: What do you mean? Sorry for what? : Brandon: This. (Brandon snaps Magnus's neck and grabs Elisabeth) : Elisabeth: (Grunts.) Brandon what the hell! let me go! : Chazarrae: What the hell! : Caius: Phesmatos tribum. (His spell fails because of Brandon's blocking spell) : Magnus: What are doing with my wife? : Brandon: Incase if you didn't relize, your daughter's are miracle babies. I'm going to get her out and sacrifice her. : Magnus: What do you mean Sacrifice my daughter's? : Brandon: You shall see. : Brandon: She's almost out. : Magnus: When this is over, I'm going to kill you. : Brandon: Elisabeth, push! : Elisabeth: (Elisabeth pushes and gasps with joy) : Brandon: Your daughter's : Elisabeth: Can I see her please? : Brandon: Of course : Elisabeth: (Gently takes the newborn from Brandon's arm) Hi babies. :Brandon: (Gets his hand ready) Sorry sweetheart. (Takes the babies and disappears) :Magnus: (Yells in pain) No! Caius's Mansion : Caius: Hold still son! : Magnus: (Crying in pain) I can't. : Chazarrae: Let me do it. Caius track them. : Caius: (Inhales deeply) They are at the cemetery. : Caius: (Kneels down) Hold still my child. : Magnus: My... My daughter's! : Chazarrae: He's in shock. : Caius: When we get there, I am going to kill him. (Speaks darkly.) The Cemetery : Brandon: (pulls out two wooden basket out and places the twins inside) Hush sweetheart. It's okay. : Brandon: Gather our strongest ones. : Caius: (Yells) Brandon! : Caius: (Uses his super speed) Where is she? Where is my grandchildren, and what did you do to Elisabeth? : Magnus: What are you planning? : Brandon: Caius and Chazarrae, your grandchildren are miracle babies. they must be sacrificed. :Brandon: (Binds Caius,Chazarrae, and Magnus to a pole) : Brandon: (Places Magnus's daughter on the altar) Hush little ones. : Brandon: (Begins to Chant) La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur : Magnus: (Concentrates and contacts Jeffery) :Jeffery: You contacted me through Chthonian? : Kaiaphas: My son, your nieces is being sacrificed. We can't do a thing, because we are stuck to this pole. I need you to unbind us and set us free. :Jeffery: (Unbind's the three) : Magnus: (Disappears) : Brandon: La mère, le père, le frère, la sœur... La mère, le père, le frère,(Stops chanting.) : Caius: (Super speeds and grabs his grandchildren) I've got you. : Magnus: (Speaks in Chthonian and curses Brandon) : Chazarrae: (Holds Elisabeth) I'm here love. : Caius: (Kisses his newborn grandchildren) : Caius: I think she belongs to you. (hands the twins to Magnus) : Magnus (Laughs and Cries at the same time) Hi sweethearts. Shh. it's okay. Daddy's here. : Elisabeth: (Magnus hands her to Elisabeth) They are so sweet and adorable. : Caius: They will always be safe with a father like you and another grandfather. Category:Episode Transcripts